A Wish Gone Wrong
by WritingILiveitILoveIt
Summary: Six friends plan a sleep-over but what happens after they watch their favorite movie on a mysterious DVD player they found in the basement. "What did you do!" "I panicked!" "Debie! You. Knocked out. Jack!"
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome, reader! Don't you dis-respect me here. You're in my world now. Not your world. Mine. So sit on down and enjoy the ride. **

"Don't you think it's weird?" My bestfriend, Gaby, asked.

"Yeah. Why would Simba's mom think Simba was Mufasa? Ew, creepy!" I answered. We walked down the stairs of my house and outside to greet the neighborhood kids.

"Ugh!" My best guy friend, Cole, cried.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You know how we promised you we would match for Halloween? Well, Cole can't decide because he's gay!" Jason, my second best guy friend, grumbled.

"I'm not gay!" Cole snapped.

"Yeah! If anything, Jason is the queer one." Gaby laughed.

"Thanks, babe. I feel super happy when your around." He sighed, placing his arm on her shoulder.

"Ew, keep it in your pants." Gaby pushed away from my friend. Jason was kinda short. My size yet still smaller than Cole. His voice was still changing. It squeeked alot. I was the short one when it came to Cole. I'm thin with long black hair. Everyone says I'm weird because I don't think before I act. If it pops into my mind, I'm going to say it. I'm funny, weird. Not weirdo, weird.

"Whatever! Let's play!" I exclaimed. Cole was the tallest of us. He's a couple more months older than me. The boy had short, curly brown hair. Sometimes he's a jerk. Sometimes he's sweet. I handed my friends some chest protectors. It was a lazer-tag vest. We all adjusted them on our bodies. "Who plays?" My tall and scrawny friend, Jacob, asked.

"Blue VS Red! Hero's Duty Style!" Meadow exclaimed. She was alittle smaller than Jacob. They would make a cute couple. "Yeah!" We all yelled.

"Debie, I bought you that lazer-tag game. You have to put on a helmet!" My mom yelled from inside the house.

"Warden's orders." I whispered to my friends. After a few snickers, I handed them helmets.

"Gaby and Adam are on my team." Meadow informed.

"Aw, I'm stuck with these two goofballs?" I cried.

"Deb, it's not so bad." Gaby assured me. We all turned to see Cole and Jason wrestling.

"Get off me!" Cole yelled.

"Give me my phone!" Jason shouted.

"Get off!"

I turned back to my three friends. Gaby kinda looked like me except I was taller. She flunked seventh grade, too, so I she was a year older than me. Believe it or not, I have never failed a grade. So far. "Ooh, Deb, it's not so bad." I mimicked Gaby's words.

"It could be worse." She chuckled nervously.

"Yeah." I grumbled. "I could be with them and look like you!"

Everyone gasped.

"Oh, yeah. I went there!" I laughed.

"Why don't we take our rude insults to the competition field, shall we?" Gaby asked politely.

"But, of course." I replied, playing along. I trudged to my new team-mates, who were still fighting. I grabbed them by their ears. "Ow! Ow! Ear! Ear!" They yelped in unision. I released them and placed on my helmet. "Listen, ladies!" I snapped, pulling my lazer-tag gun from a pocket on my back. "We're going to win!"

Th helmet shared the resemblance of a motocycle helmet. Except the glass was orange. I closed it after my speech.

"Uhhh, Debie. We're going to lose." Jason laughed. I slapped his cheek.

"You just need to get into character." I said, rubbing my chin.

"Oh, how are we going to do that? Hehe, act like it's real?" He asked with a lot of doubt. A mischievious smile spread upon my face. I pretended to be a person in the game called Julie, the general of the good army in the game called Hero's Duty. The boys laughed some more. I slapped their cheeks. "Alright, ladies! Fear is four letter word. We are humanity's last hope." I annouced in my most firm voice. They were alined in perfect formation like good soldiers should be. They saluted me. Their hands never left their fourhead. "You ready, rookie? Let's find out." I smirked. They grabbed their guns and followed my signals. My neighborhood was kinda small. It was just on big circle with houses. When I was seven, some people tore down a house next to mine. It was still there. The carnage. Some brick stairs were there. And a cinderblock frame. The top was completely gone. Jason walked casually. I grabbed his collar and slammed him against a car. "What are you doing, soldier? This isn't dancing class! This is war!" I yelled.

"Yes, m'am!" He shouted with a salute. I set him down and we hid behind the car. After giving him a stopping sign, I checked the perimeter. "Coast is clear." I whispered. He and Cole followed me behind a wooden fence.

"Split up and find team blue." I ordered softly. They took a walkie-talkie from my tool-belt and ran around, searching for our oponents. I held my gun as I walked and searched for Gaby. She always tried to shoot me in lazer-tag. And, I always let her. "This time is different." I grumbled under breath, resting my index finger on the trigger. I looked back at my team-mates. Jason tried to roll of the hood of a car. He hurt his back and quit. Cole looked around. He stepped on a cat's tail by accident and the cat's cry made him hit his head when he jump back in fear. I smacked my face with the palm of my hand. "I wish my team-mates weren't so dumb." I sighed, returning to my original activity. I heard footsteps._ Just alittle closer_, I insisted mentally. I spun around and pulled the trigger wildly. "YAAAAAH!" I yelled. It was Jacob. He fell to his knees and pretended to be dead. I looked around. Bushes rustled. Wind blew my hair to the left. "Show yourself!" I yelled. No one. Jacob giggled. I heard whispering so I checked behind the bush. Gaby and Meadow had their backs turned to me as they drew a plan in the ground. "Okay. We got Cole and Jason. So, I bet Debie is behind this bush. We can catch her easily. The white winning flag rest in the carnage of the house. We just need to go around the bush and capture it." Meadow explained briefly.

"You're going to have to get through me first!" I exclaimed. They turned with shocked faces. "It's intergalatic go time!"

I pulled the trigger after aiming my gun perfectly at Meadow. "Aw, man! I mean, Ooooh! The pain!" She said. She fell to the ground. I aimed it at Gaby.

"I'll see you at hel - I mean, home."

I pulled the trigger and she fell to the ground.

"How come your so impossibly fit in this game?" She groaned.

"It's not how I manage to fit in the game. It matters on how I get to forgive myself." I placed the gun in my mouth and pulled the trigger.

"Haha!" We all laughed. She pretended to be dead until I achieved the winning flag.

"Winner! Winner! Chicken Dinner!" I exclaimed as we all walked into my house. It's pretty big. There's a pool in the backyard. And it's two-story so my parents have good jobs. Only one fatal flaw. "Dear Debie, your father and I went on a buisness trip. Be back in a month. Love, Mom." I read outloud from a note I found on the fridge. Everyone stared. Their phones started to vibrate from a text message. "My parents are out of town for that buisness trip." Gaby sighed.

"Mine, too." Everyone said in unision. My parents are never really here. Well, atleast I have my friends.

"Let's have a sleep-over!" I exclaimed. Gaby and Meadow cheered at the idea. We stared at the boys.

"C'mon, guys. You can come but sleep-overs are not how you think they're." Meadow insisted.

"Eh, what the heck. I'm in." Jacob shrugged.

"Us, too!" Cole and Jason cheered.

"We can play video games and watch scary movies!" I exclaimed. They all ran into their houses to bring stuff they would need. I changed into my pajamas and sat on the couch. Nothing else to do, I thought. An rumbling sound made me change my mind. It came from the basement. Louder and louder it became as I walked into the basement. It came from something under a blanket. Curious thoughts filled my head. I grasped the end of the blanket to reveal...

"Humble Harry's Wish Booth." I read outloud. It was one of those old clear stalls with a robotic genie standing in it. "I wonder if this dinosaur works..."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a quarter. I inserted the coin into the old, worn out box and shut my eyes. "I wish my life was like a movie."

Lights brightened. Gears spun. "Your wish is my command." Humble Harry recited. He went back to his original pose and a note popped out. I pulled the white note out to discover something. It was a remote! "This thing's busted!" I snapped, kicking the old thing. I examined the remote. It was a really good remote. Clean. Looked like new. I pressed the ON button. The whole basement lit up. It was full of kind of junk. Boxes and bags. Bags and boxes. Out of all the peculiar things, one thing caught my eye. It was an old DVD player. It was white and shiny. It seemed to match the remote in my hands. I grasped the dusty electronic and bolted upstairs. What I didn't know was that a small note shot out of Humble Harry's Wish Booth slot. It read,

_Be Careful What You Wish For. _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The last chapter was true! Except for the basement part. Hope you liked it. I'm Gaby but I wanted to keep the story in Deb's POV because we're taking turns writing.**

I examined the DVD player carefully. "Hm, wires seem to be torn but nothing a few adjustments couldn't fix." I thought outloud. I opened it up and rearranged the wires. It was already connected to the TV. The screen turned white. It worked! I connected the last wire. A spark burst through the box, pushing me to slam into the wall. Smoke stained my face. "Haha! Woah." I laughed. My hands were blurry. "I think I may be color blind now."

A knock on the door frightened me. "The door is open!" I yelled, hiding behind the couch. My friends burst through the door.

"I brought all the scary movies known to man!" Meadow cheered.

"I brought cheese puffs!" Jacob said, munching on the cheese snack.

"I brought...Bum! Bum! Bum! Disney movies!" Gaby exclaimed.

"I brought Halloween Costumes." Jason yelled.

"Why would you bring that?" I asked.

"So we can get a headstart on Halloween." He answered. "Duh, Debie!"

"Well, I brought...my house!" I pointed out. We all looked at Cole.

"I brought my dad's laptops."

"Cool." I shut the door. Gaby stared at my torn, dirty clothes.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not lying."

"Then, what happened to your clothes."

"Exploding Cheese Puffs."

"Those haven't been invented yet!"

"But they shall!"

"How do you know?"

"I have a time machine."

"Show me."

"I can't. I'm a spy."

"Pfft. Riiiight. And I can fly!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's a lie."

"You really shouldn't lie, Gaby. It's not healthy."

She slapped my cheek. "Ow. I was fixing the DVD player."

"Bitch." I grumbled under my breath.

We all set up our sleeping bags.

"What's the plan, Debs?" Meadow asked.

"Tell a scary story and watch a movie." I answered.

"Who's the story-teller?" Jake asked.

"Draw a name from the hat." Gaby insisted. We dug out hands into the hat.

"Gaby." Jake yelled.

"Debie!" Gaby exclaimed.

"Adam." Meadow sighed.

"Gaby." I cheered.

"Debie." Jason smiled. We all looked at Cole.

"Drum-Role, please." He insisted. I patted Jason's head as if he was a drum. I slapped Gaby's head as if she was the cymbal at the end.

"Debie!" Cole cupped his hands over his mouth and pretended to yell.

"Cool." I smiled. Gaby turned off the lights and handed me a flashlight.

"I want Cole to tell a small one before me." I grinned, handing him the light.

"Uhh, okay." He sighed.

"Hurry!" I snapped.

"Ahem! There once was a girl named Jessica. And she had a husband named Dan. One day, Jessica came home to realize, The man she was married to for fifteen years, never liked her friends! Or her shoes! Of her hair-do! OR HER!"

We all gasped.

"Don't worry. Jessica's a surviver." He assured us.

"I want to tell one!" Jason pleaded, snatching the flashlight from his hands.

"Once upon a time, Debie was so ugly, everyone died." He laughed. I tackled him and grasped his throat.

"Don't deny the truth, Debie!" He choked out. Gaby pryed me off Jason.

"Gim'me that!" I snapped, grasping the flashlight. I aimed it to my face.

"Long ago, before Jason's mom created Ancient Greece, there was a hard working boy. While the boy was cutting the lettuce, he accidently shifted his knife and chopped off his hand!" I whispered.

"Eh," Meadow shrugged. The boys yawned.

"And it didn't grow back!" I yelled. They all gasped.

"And, they. Call him. The Hash Slinging Slasher!"

"The Crash Plinging...The Mash Flinging...The Bash Singing." Gaby tried to pronouce the name.

"Yes! The Hash Slinging Slasher!" I corrected.

"Now, every...what day is it?" I asked.

"Friday." Gaby answered.

"Friday Night! Every Friday night he comes to seek his un-holy revenge!" I said softly.

"But today's Friday night." Jason squeeked.

"Then, lock the doors. Block the windows. You can't trust anybody during these times..."

"What are the signs?" Cole asked.

"First, the lights will flicker. On and Off! Next, the phone will ring and there will be nobody there! Then, he will appear in the front of your home at night!" I explained. I winked at Gaby. She winked back. "Ooh! My stomach!" I yelped, falling to the ground and clutching my stomach. They all ran to me.

"Debie, what's wrong?" Meadow asked.

"My stomach. It hurts." I lied. Gaby ran to the outlit and worked her magic.

"I'll go downstairs and get the Tums." Jason suggested.

"No!" I blurted out.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because..."

I turned to see Gaby. She was done and she slowly closed the outlit shut.

"Because, I feel much better. Just a...cramp? Yeah, a cramp!" I said.

"You're a real weirdo, you know that?" Jason asked. Cole gave me a hug.

"Ah! Crushing me. Can't breathe." I choked out.

"Sorry, I just got really scared." He chuckled. Gaby passed me a remote and I hid it behind my back. I pressed it multiple times, causing the lights to flicker. Meadow screamed and bumped into Jake. Jason jumped into Jacob's arms. I clicked another button, causing the phone to ring. Gaby answered it,

"Hello?"

She turned back to us.

"No answer."

Everyone shrieked. Even the boys. Gaby and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jacob snapped.

"That wasn't The Hash Slinging Slasher! That was just Gaby, messing with the outlit." I cackled. I revealed the remote and demonstrated the causes for the paranormal activities. I'm pretty sure everyone blushed with embarrassment. To change the subject, I dug through the DVD pile in the corner. "Hey! Let's watch the greatest Halloween of all time." I insisted.

"You mean -"

"Yes, Cole. Three, Two, One!" I sputtered.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas!" We all cheered. I opened the box and placed the skinny disk in the slot of the white DVD player. I used the remote I found in the basement to press play. As the old previews played, we assigned seats. "I want the edge of the couch!" I exclaimed.

"I want a edge, too." Gaby cheered.

"Don't worry. There are three couches." I assured her. After a few more statements, there was only one standing.

"Where are YOU going to sit?" Jacob asked Cole.

"Eh, I guess I'll sit next to Debie." He shrugged. The couch I was sitting on was kinda small but he was able to fit. Jacob sat next to Meadow. Jason and Gaby sat together, cracking jokes. And Cole and I sat quietly. "You're kinda hurting my arm." I whispered.

"Sorry," He scooted away but it didn't really help. I just ignored it.

"Guys, choose your character." Jason insisted.

"I'm Sally! I called it." Meadow cheered.

"I'm Shock!" I blurted out.

"No fair." Gaby crossed her arms.

"You can be Oogie." I suggested.

"Fine. But only because you can't have a movie without a bad guy." She grumbled.

"I'm Lock!" Cole pointed out.

"Barrel!" Jason sputtered.

"I'll be Jack." Jacob said shyly. Meadow didn't reply.

"Here." Jason said, handing us some clothes. "Put these on."

"Why?" I asked.

"It makes the movie come alive. Please. For me." He replied.

"Fine." We all growled. Gaby and Meadow placed the outfits over their clothes but I changed in the bathroom. The guys changed in my older brother's room. The movie started when we sat down. Turns out, the clothes were costumes. I felt like a big geek. But Jason was happy.

"I can't see." Gaby whinned.

"Yeah. It's too blurry." Meadow added.

"I'll fix it."

I walked up to the DVD player and slammed my fist on it.

"Better?" I asked.

"Better!" Gaby agreed. We stared at the clear screen. Jason got up and then sat back down. The channel changed. "Jason! The first song is my favorite!" Meadow snapped. He pulled the remote out from under him and then threw it to me.

"What the heck, Jason!" I yelled.

"It burns!" He cried.

"Don't be ridiculious!" I grasped the remote. It did burn! I threw it to Meadow.

"What the fuck, Debie!" She threw it to Gaby.

"AH!"

She threw it to Jacob.

"Not me!" He yelped, throwing it on the floor. Cole grasped it and pressed random buttons. ABC Family was on.

"AAAAH! IT BURNS! CHANGE IT!" We all shrieked. I grabbed the remote and clicked a big giant button. The TV started to glow white. "You ruined it!" Jason snapped.

"No, it's too bright. I'll just fix the backround settings." Gaby replied. She got up and felt all around the TV, looking for the menu button. But when her hand touched the screen, her arm went through. She went through! Frightened, Meadow rose up and ran. The TV grew brighter. It sucked us all in. I grasped the end of the couch as they flew into the TV. I shut my eyes as a whisper filled my head. "Be careful what you wish for."

I opened my eyes to face Humble Harry. He pryed my fingers off and pushed me into the TV. I spun around and around until I hit the ground. The ground felt weird. It was solid. It was water!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know I'm only supposed to do one chapter but Debie is being a...Mazultaf. Yes, I want her to know that I said that. Still in Deb's POV. Well, enjoy the chapter, reader.**

**-Gaby:$)**

I gurgled and coughed. "Help!" I cried. The water was freezing cold. I would've been able to reach the ground but something was different. I was younger! "Help! Please!" I sputtered. The water was light green. I looked up to see my friends splashing around. They were younger, too. Someone grasped my leg and pulled me down. I tried to swim up but the thing wrapped their arms around me, keeping me from moving. I opened my eyes to face Jason. He placed his index finger over my mouth which ment, Shhhh. He sunk down and led me through a giant pipe. I rubbed my eyes to make sure it was real. Jason came to the surface. I was stuck due to a seaweed wrapped around me leg. My face was blue because of limited air in my lungs was running out. I tried to pry it off. No use. I was doomed. Someone yanked me out. I opened my eyes to face Cole. His costume was really good. I need to give Jason points for that. Cole held me close so I wouldn't sink. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I panted. "I'm fine."

He helped me to shore. It was a beach. A really weird beach. I took a step in the sand, leaving footprints in my path. Gaby sat on a rock, drenching her hair. Meadow layed on the sand, breathing heavily. Jason and Jacob were looking around. I stared at my feet, watching my footprints disapear as the sand turned into land. "You sure you're okay?" Cole asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I breathed. I grasped my hair and shook it wildly. Believe it or not, I was dry in the next heartbeat. I stared at my skin. "Holy Crap!"

"What?" Gaby asked.

"Look at your reflection." I insisted. She stared at the water and shrieked.

"Debie! My tail won't come off!" Cole gasped.

"I can't stop smiling!" Jason cried.

"My arm fell out!" Meadow screamed.

"My bones aren't plastic!" Jacob said. I quickly looked at my reflection. My skin was light green. I was short. My witch hat a pointy. I was Shock! Cole reached into his mouth and felt his fangs. Jason smiled at me. "What are you smiling at?" I snapped.

"Everything." He sighed. I saw some lights. We all ran towards them. We pushed through the bushes and trees to reveal an ABC Family Station. A man held a clipboard. "Excuse me, sir. Do you know where we ar -" I was cut off by the man.

"Shock? What are you doing here? Get back in there! Your movie is up next!"

"Uhhh..."

He shoved me and my friends inside. I wandered the halls.

"Guys! Pretend its Hero's Duty! Go, go, go!" I exclaimed. They ran all around the halls and into different dressing rooms. Cole and I entered dressing rooms that were across from eachother. Lock stood on a chair, looking into the mirror. "Ahem! Kidnap the Sandy Claws. No. Not that voice. Uhhh, Kidnap the Sandy Claws! Nope. Definetly a no." He said to himself. Lock turned to me. I needed to hide. "Hey, Shock." He smirked.

"Shock? Uhh, right! I'm Shock! That's me. That's my name." I chuckled nervously. Lock hopped off his chair and placed his arm around me. I couldn't just tell him to stop. Then, he would know I'm not Shock. I backed away and bolted out the door. I slammed it shut and rested my back on the door, panting heavily. Gaby stared at me. She didn't look like Oogie. She looked like the smallest girl in the witch sisters. The girl that says, "You make walls fall, Jack."

We had the same looks on our faces. Cole burst through the door and slammed it shut. I ran into another room. Jack Skelington sat on his chair, texting on his Iphone Five. He turned to me. "Hey, Shock. What's up?" He greeted.

"Hey, Jack, I was just wondering... if six kids get sucked into the TV world, how would they get out?" I asked.

"Well, depends on what movie they're in. When it ends, a portal is formed and they can leave. But, it has to be the EXACTLY like it was. No exceptions."

"Cool! Thanks, Bone Daddy!"

I opened the door and walked out.

"Wait, Shock. Come here for a sec." He insisted. I walked by his side. He was really tall.

"What's on your mind, Jackie?" I asked. Jack leaned in and stared deep into my eyes.

"Security!" He yelled. "A fraud! Someone get me security!"

"No, don't!" I pleaded. "I can explain!"

"Five seconds."

I felt all around and grabbed a bottle behind me. I slammed it on Jack's head, causing him to fall unconsious. "Oh my God! I'm as crazy as Shock!" I squeeked.

"Ohhh..." He groaned.

"YAH!" I yelled, slamming another bottle on his head. Cole burst in.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Uhhh, we have alittle problem." I smiled nervously, pointing at Jack's unconsious body.

"What did you do!"

"I panicked!"

"Debie! You. Knocked out. Jack!"

"That's not all. A portal starts when the movie ends... But it has to exact."

"We can't have the movie without Jack!"

"I'm sorry. But, we can't let anybody know."

"You can't knock people out, okay?"

"I promise. No more knock-outs."

"Yeah. I'll be right there, Shock. I just want to wish Jack luck." A voice said from behind the door. It was Sally! She opened the door and stared upon Jack's unconsious body. She looked up at us.

"Security!" She screamed. I looked at the bottle in my hand.

"Please forgive me, Sally." I whispered. I threw the bottle at her head, knocking HER unconsious.

"Debie!" Cole snapped.

"I'll stop. Okay. Promise." I replied.

"What's all this noise?" Oogie asked, walking in. I slammed another bottle on his head.

"Okay, my promise starts now." I chuckled nervously.

"Dude, you just ran out of my dressing room! I just wanted to show you an app." A voice said. Lock's voice.

"No, I didn't! I didn't even walk into your dressing room. You walked into mine. You went on and on about some portal." Shock replied. I handed the bottle to Cole.

"Wanna try?"

"Ugh. I hope this doesn't go on my record."

He held the bottle in his hand. A glass bottle. Lock, Shock and Barrel trudged in and gasped as they stared upon the bodies. They ran into the hall.

"Hide the bodies." I whispered. Jason walked in.

"What happened!" He gasped.

"No time to explain. Just hide the bodies." I snapped. Cole grasped my hand.

"Debie, we're a team. We stick together." He said. We both ran into the halls together.

"We'll take the trick or treaters." I said.

"I'll get Lock." Cole insisted.

"I'll take Barrel." Jason shrugged.

"I'll get Shock." I annouced, running faster. We all skid to a stop as we spotted the trio.

"Oh, yeah?" Shock grinned. "I'd like to see you try."


	4. Chapter 4

Shock held her hat over her eyes. Lock and Barrel stood behind her. Lock jumped into his dressing room and so did the others. "Kidnap L,S and B?" Jason cocked an eyebrow.

"I want to do it!" Cole snapped.

"Flip a coin or just draw straws?" He asked. I smacked Jason.

"I say we should work together!"

We all nodded and bolted into Barrel's room. He held a bone sling-shot. His ammo were exploding shrunken heads. We didn't have weapons. Just some duck-tape. Jason leaped onto his light above and swung around. "Hold still!" He snapped, shooting shrunken heads randomly.

"Try to catch me!" I laughed. He shot the ceiling a few more times.

"Hello!" Barrel grinned, aiming it perfectly at Jason as he landed upon the ground.

"Goodbye!" He pointed to the ceiling. A small piece of the ceiling landed on him. Jason grasped my duck-tape and taped Barrel shut. He dragged him against the wall.

"ARH!" He yelped.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He bit me!"

Barrel grinned evilly. I taped his mouth shut.

"I'll be back for you later."

We bolted into Lock's room. He held his plunger. Cole swung the duck-tape around as if they were knun-chucks. "Bring it!" Lock growled. He leaped in front of me and slammed his weapon upon my chest. Then, my gut. He punched my face and tripped me using his plunger. I landed flat on the ground. He aimed the end of the stick near my heart. "Say your prayers." Lock insisted.

"Hey, Jackass. You don't hit a girl!"

Cole kicked his face and quickly taped his whole body. Lock bit down into Cole's arm. I wrapped some extra tape on Lock's mouth. Cole dragged him near Barrel. After stealing Barrel's sling-shot, we trudged into Shock's room. It was empty. Atleast, that's what I thought. Shock jumped on me from behind, covering my eyes. "AAAAH! GET HER OFF ME! GET HER OFF ME! GET HER OFF ME!" I screamed, running around like a moron. Cole pulled her off me but she kicked his stomach, causing him to drop her. She quickly held me down and bit my neck.

"AAARH!" I yelped. Blood slid down the side of my neck. I looked up to see her smiling as my blood dripped off her lips. She slapped her fist across my stomach, slamming me into a wall. Seconds later, I opened my eyes to see her running towards a drawer. She quickly got a knife and pressed it against my throat.

"Trick or treat, you son of a bitch." She growled.

"I'll take my treat to go." I smiled. I held Barrel's sling-shot in my hand and aimed it at Shock's eye. My ammo was soap.

"AHHRG! WHAT THE HELL, MAN!" She cried, holding her eye.

I slammed a bottle on her head. "Eh, better safe than sorry."

I taped her mouth, hands, and legs. Then, I dragged her and her cohorts into Jack's dressing room. Cole and Jason tried to stuff them in the closet.

"What! No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong!" I snapped. They backed away as I used my leg to stuff them in the closet.

"I told Jason." He sighed.

"It's fine. As long as he helps with the dirty work." I grunted. We looked at the squished bodies.

"Nah, I like Sally, too much to stuff her in a closet." I said.

"I say we let go of Jack." Cole insisted.

"But, Sally is the smart one. And Jack can just rip the tape off."

"Eh, your right."

We helped Sally out and taped her down to a chair. We stuffed Oogie and Jack in the closet and placed Sally's chair in front of it to block the door. We spun around to face the three trick or treaters. We hummed Kidnap the Sandy Claws in our heads as we thought about it.

_Me: Hurry before it's too late, we can stuff the cage and wait._

_Cole: Wait, wait. I've gotta better thought to hold them in a box to rot. Let's tape them to a boiling pot and we can watch until they pop._

_All: Kidnap L,S and B. Throw them in a box, bury them for ninety years then see if they talk._

_Me: But, Mister Oogie Boogie man can take the whole thing over then. He'll be so mad I do declare, he'll want to cook us rare! Ha! _

_All: Wheee!_

_Cole: I say that we take a canon, aim it the sky and then, load the three and when they answer, LSB will be no more! _

_Me: You're so stupid! Think now, if we blow them up to smithereens, we may lose some pieces and then we will never get to leave! _

_Cole and I: Because if we stay in this world, we will really end up mad. And we aren't even on the list. Hide. Get out of town._

_Jason: He'll be so mad by our success, that he'll want to kill us, too, I'll bet._

_Me: Perhaps we'll make them into brew, of snake and spider stew. Eww! _

_All: We are really the best of friends and we'll take it all with pride. We do our best each, every sec to go back to our side. _

_Me: I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb. _

_Jason: I'm not the dumb one. You're no fun. _

_Me: Shut-up! _

_Jason: Make me! _

_Me: I've got something, listen now, this one is real good, you'll see. We'll send a present to near their feet upon there'll be a note to read, now in the box we'll wait and hide until their curiosity entices them to look inside and then we'll have them, one, two, three. _

_All: Kidnap L,S and B. Beat them with some sticks, lock them up for ninety years, see what makes them tick. Kidnap L,S and B. chop them into bits. Jason, Cole and Debie are sure to get their kicks. Kidnap L,S and B see what we will see, lock them in a cage and then throw away the key! _

"That outta hold them." I said after locking them in a cage.

"Should we chop them into bits?" Jason asked, holding a butcher knife.

"Mmrhfmrhf!" They choked out, shaking their heads in fear.

"Haha." I laughed. A loud bell rang. I ripped off some tape that stuck to Lock's mouth.

"Ha! You're too late! The show will air in only a matter of seconds." He grinned. I slapped the tape back on his mouth and spun around. Cole was gone. I turned to Jason.

"I don't know. He was here one second and gone the next." He shrugged. Cole opened the door and revealed all of our friends.

"We may not be actors. But, we are family." He smiled.

"This is great!" I exclaimed. "Okay, Adam. You're Jack."

"Got it." He said before bolting out on stage.

"Meadow you're Sally."

"Easy." She smiled and ran after Adam.

"Lock." Cole started.

"Shock." I continued.

"And Barrel!" Jason ended.

"I guess I'm Oogie." Gaby sighed.

"Hey, what's a movie without a bad guy?" I asked.

"Not a movie at all." She smiled.

"We can take turns on standing guard."

Music started to play.

"Don't worry. We know all the words." I said. We all ran out the door.

"Wait! I almost forgot." I laughed, ripping off Shock's mask. "Thanks."

I followed Cole and Jason out the door, leaving Gaby behind. She sat down on the couch.

"So...who wants to play cards?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: My turn to write! Yay! Hope you enjoy! And no, Cole and I do not have a thing going. We're just friends. **

**- Debie :P**

"Hey, Gaby. I think I should take first watch." I sighed, walking into the room.

"Kay. Fine with me." She smiled. We swapped places. I sat next to Shock.

"Soooo...what goes on?" I said, shyly.

"Mrhfdfd!" She mumbled. I ripped off the tape.

"Ow!" Shock cried.

"Sorry."

"Why are you people doing this?"

"We can't let you go. You know to much."

"I won't tell. Honest!"

"Pfft! Yeah, right. I wasn't born yesturday."

"Look, just let me go."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Ugh!"

"Wanna bite?" I asked, offering her a bite of a burger.

"Mhrf!" Barrel and Lock choked out. I ripped the tape off their mouths.

"What's that?" Lock asked.

"This?"

"Yeah."

"A cheeseburger."

"Never heard of it."

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah."

"Here."

"No. Maybe, it's poisonous!"

"Dude, trust me."

He slowly took a bite of the burger.

"Woah. That's good!" He exclaimed. I ripped the tape off everyone's mouths. I taped Jack near Sally. Then, Oogie to the couch.

_Me: Listen everyone! There are objects so peculiar, the were not to be believed All around things to tantalize your brain. It's a world unlike anything you'll ever see And as hard as I try I can't seem to describe, Like the most improbable dream. But you must believe when I tell you this It's as real as my skull and it does exist. Here, let me show you… This is a thing called a burger, The whole thing starts with a bun. _

_Barrel: A bun? _

_Lock: Is it steel? _

_Barrel: Are there locks? _

_Lock: Is it filled with some rocks? _

_Shock: Some rocks? _

_Barrel: How delightful, some rocks! _

_Me: If you please! Just a bun with bright-coloured paper, And the whole thing is topped with a sticker. _

_Shock: A sticker? But why? How ugly! What's in it? What's in it? _

_Me: That's the point, not to know. _

_Lock: It's a bat! _

_Barrel: Will it bend? _

_Lock: It's a rat! _

_Barrel: Will it break? _

_Oogie: Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake. _

_Me: Listen now, you don't understand That's not the point of my kind of land. Now, pay attention. We pick up an over-sized drink and sip it like this with a straw. _

_Sally: Oh, yes. Does it still have a taste? _

_Lock: Let me see, let me look. _

_Barrel: Or is it rotted and covered with gook? _

_Me: Uh, let me explain. There's no gook inside, but there's a flavor! Or sometimes it's filled with small ice. _

_Shock: Small ice? Do they bite? _

_Lock: I heard pup._

_Barrel: Do they snap?_

_Lock: Or explode in the cup? _

_Oogie: Perhaps they just spring out and scare girls and boys. _

_Jack: What a splendid idea This eating sounds fun I fully endorse it Let's try it at once! _

_Me: Everyone, please! Now, not so fast. There's something here that you don't quite grasp._

"I don't get it!" Lock snapped. I stuffed a burger in his mouth.

"Sooo?" I asked.

"Mmm! This makes Oogie's snake and spider stew taste like crap!" Barrel exclaimed.

"Hey!" Oogie snapped.

"Wait, wait, wait, You fed them snakes and spiders?" Sally asked.

"Yeah."

"Dude, I should call child support on you." I grumbled. I handed the trio some drinks.

"What are those yellow, skinny sticks?" Jack asked.

"You mean fries?" I asked.

"Those tiny sticks you have!"

I stuffed the fries in his mouth.

"This is really good."

"Cool."

"Mmm!"

I handed them all some meals.

"Sooo...how's school?" I asked the trio.

"What's school?" Shock asked.

"What! You don't go to school?"

"No."

"Luckies!"

"Is it important?"

"Well, yeah. Sorta. More or less. Okay, it's not bad but it's not good either. So and so."

"What is it?"

"School is a place where you learn."

"Eww, boring!"

"It's the place for hanging out with friends and go to parties."

"Schools have parties?"

"Well, sorta. There actually called Dances."

"What does one do at these 'Dances'?"

"Dance, of course. Eat. Talk to friends. At my school, they give us glow sticks to party with."

"Why?"

"Because it's dark."

"Why?"

"Because they have a DJ."

"Why?"

"Because the DJ has colorful lights that only work in the dark."

"Why?"

"Because it's cool."

"Why?"

"I'm going to tape your mouth shut again."

"Why?"

I grasped a piece of duck-tape.

"No, no! Wait!" She pleaded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Heheh. But, seriously I have a warning." Shock said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Your friends...they've been bit. They're going to turn into...well, us." She insisted.

"What!" I gasped.

"Yep." Lock sighed.

"And you've been bit, too, princess. So yeah." Barrel added.

"Oh, Glob!" I cried. Cole and Jason talked outside the door. They were coming closer.

"Sorry, guys." I sighed, taping their mouths. "Warden's orders."

Cole opened the door to reveal their mischievious smiles and walked in.

"Hurry up, Shock!" Jason snapped.

"Yeah, you slow poke!" Cole added. I grabbed our scripts. Cole slammed it out of my hand and laughed. I quickly picked them up and ran into the halls, trying to avoid the laughter. I ran to the sidelines of the stage. _Why would they call me Shock?_ I thought. Jacob was in the beginning of the _What's this _song. He fell headfirst into the soft snow. I quickly grabbed a handful and took a bite. Pretty good. A commerical break interrupted the music.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob climbed onto his feet and joined me in the ice consuming. "Dude, this is really good." I claimed.

"I know." He said.

"So, how we doing?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Gaby is working on a way to get us home. I don't know the words. Gaby is working on a way to get us home. Meadow has stage fright. And Gaby is working on a way to get us home."

"What!"

"Yeah, I know."

"What do you mean Meadow has stage fright! And why don't you know the words!"

"Did I mention Gaby is finding us another way home?"

"You need to know the words!"

"I know. But I can't even study! There's no way I can remember the whole movie!"

"Ugh! Just look at me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Wait! What about Meadow's stage fright?"

"Uhhh,"

"And she plays Sally! The lead female role!"

"I know. Don't remind me."

"Then, who do I remind?"

"Remind that wall! Just look at me when you forget the words."

"Okay,"

We both departed. As the music started to play, I grasped some eraser boards and a marker. The camera clicked on and closed upon Jacob dressed as Jack. He rolled down a hill and burried himself in a pile of snow. I quickly wrote down all the words.

Jacob: _What's this? What__'__s this? There__'__s colour everywhere. What__'__s this? There__'__s white things in the air. What__'__s this? I can__'__t believe my eyes, I must be dreaming, Wake up Jack, this isn__'__t fair. What's this?_

He didn't know the rest show I showed him on the boards. I wrote some lyrics.

Jacob: _What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong. What's this? There's people singing songs. What's this? The streets are lined with little creatures laughing, Everybody seems so happy Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this? What's this? There's children throwing snowballs, instead of throwing heads They're busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead. There's frost on every window._

He didn't know how to move so I had write it on another board. I wrote, "Pull down lights and compare them to your eyes."

Jacob: _Oh, I can't believe my eyes! And in my bones I feel the warmth that's coming from inside_

I quickly wrote some more lyrics...

Jacob:_ Oh, look! What__'__s this? They__'__re hanging mistletoe They kiss? Why that looks so unique. Inspired! They__'__re gathering around to hear a story Roasting chestnuts on a fire. What__'__s this? What__'__s this, in here? They__'__ve got a little tree. How queer. And who would ever think? And why? They__'__re covering it with tiny little things, They__'__ve got electric lights on strings And there__'__s a smile on everyone, so now correct me if I__'__m wrong This looks like fun, this looks like fun! Oh, could it be I got my wish? What's this? _

"I wish I was a spider." I grumbled, writing some more lyrics.

Jacob: _What__'__s this, in here? They__'__ve got a little tree. How queer. And who would ever think? And why? They__'__re covering it with tiny little things, They__'__ve got electric lights on strings And there__'__s a smile on everyone, so now correct me if I__'__m wrong This looks like fun, this looks like fun! Oh, could it be I got my wish? _

I couldn't write fast enough so I just performed the moves.

Jacob: _What's this? Oh, my. What now? The children are asleep But look. There's nothing underneath. No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them or ensnare them Only little cozy things secure inside their dreamland… Aaah… _

"What's next? What's next?" I said to myself. "There was something important."

Then, it hit me. I quickly wrote, "Move! Move! The kid is going to wake up!"

Jacob: _What's this?! The monsters are all missing and the nightmares can't be found And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around. Instead of scream I swear I can hear music in the air, The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere. _

"Let go of the cane and walk around the mary-go-round." I wrote down and show it to her face.

Jacob: The sights! The sounds! They're everywhere and all around I've never felt so good before, this empty place inside of me is filling up, I simply cannot get enough I want it, oh, I want it, oh, I want it for my own. I've got to know, I've got to know, what is this place that I have found.

Gaby came by sipping some Dr. Pepper.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, Shock gave me her drink." She said. "No biggie."

"Why did you drink it! Wait. If you're here and I'm here...and my mom is somewhere in Africa...then, who's watching the prisoners?" I cried.

"Ohhh, I don't feel so good." Gaby moaned. She fell to the ground. I turned back to Jacob, who was still singing. He didn't know what to say next. He threatningly yelled, "WHAT IS THIS!"

Jacob turned to me and kept walking. He crashed into a sign. Jacob knew the last words so I just bolted into the dressing room. I grasped Shock and pressed a knife against her throat.

"Fix my friend or else!" I snapped.

"Or else what?" She grinned.

"Or I'll slice your throat open."

"You wouldn't."

"Shock, I slammed a bottle of the Pumkin King's head!

"So!"

"I taped Sally Skelington to a chair!"

"I never really used her name like that. It really has a ring to it. Sally Skelington. Nice."

"Whatever! I used your song lyrics in my own image!"

"Lots of people made different songs using our lyrics!"

"I fed you guys burgers!"

"Ooh, Officer take her away. Ha!"

"There's a rule I have lived by."

"What's that?"

"Don't feed the animals!"

"Clever!"

"There's a lot of things I've done."

"A lot? Haha! You've only been here for a day."

"It's been a productive day, hasn't it?"

"You wouldn't do it, Debie."

"I've done a lot of things. And you don't think I won't slice your throat?"

"You don't have the guts."

"Try me."

**AN: Ha! I wrote some chapters, too! I win, Gaby! Anyways, I really appreciate you readers. Review, please. If you don't like it, confront me. Correct me if you want. I just want to say...Thanks. Makes me feel happy that we can just all share our love for Tim Burton's creation. I do not own any of these characters. I wish I could atleast own the trio we all love. Be careful what you wish for...**

**- Debie :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Good Morning, all! Well, it's morning where I live. And when I post this. Whatever! Good Morning! Good Afternoon! Good Night! Good something.**

**- Gaby:s)**

**She's cranky. We wrote this together. We'll show you what we wrote and when we swapped places. I wrote the first part. Thanks for reading!**

**- Debie! ;P**

"I poisoned your friend!" Shock admitted.

"With what?" I asked.

"What do you think!" She snapped.

"No time for back talk! TELL ME!" I snapped back.

"Vampire Blood." Shock answered.

"How do I save her?" I asked.

"You can't! There's no way." She sighed.

"We'll make a way!" I cried. "Just do whatever it takes to save my friend!"

"How willing are you?" Shock challenged.

"I'll do anything!" I yelled.

"Okay, Officer Debie. Release me and I'll make a potion to save your friend." She grinned.

"Deal!" I cried.

Without hesitation, I sliced the tape to release her.

"What now?" I asked.

"I'll save your friend." She said.

"Hurry!" I snapped.

"IF! If you can catch me!" Shock laughed. She burst through the door.

"Aw, man." I cried. I spun around to realize something. Everyone was gone! I was all alone. I ran to the stage to make sure everyone was okay. I climbed into the lab that Meadow was trapped in. She was supposed to jump out the window but nothing happened.

"I can't do it, Debie." She whispered.

"Yes, you can!" I replied. "You're Sally Finklestien! The girl next door."

"Uhhh...you're right!" Meadow cheered. "But, I am NOT jumping off."

"Oh yes, you are." I snapped, pushing her out the window. She fell flat and had no choice but continue her scene. I was feeling pretty happy. Until someone pulled a wet cloth over my mouth. Chemicals filled my lungs and I passed out. (Gaby: My turn to write)

I awoken in a dark room. Taped to a chair. I tried to pull away but it was too hard.

"Damn, duck-tape is really good." I admitted. Gaby landed in front of me, groaning in pain.

"Gabs!" I cried.

"Ha! You hurt my servants, I kill your friend." A voice annouced. I squinted up to see Oogie.

"Hello, Oogie." I growled. "Long time. No see."

"Ooh, so bold." Lock said sarcastically, walking out of the shadows.

"So brave." Barrel added, following Lock's lead.

"So strong." Shock laughed.

"Hey! You said you'd fix my friend." I snapped.

"I say a lot of things." She grinned evilly.

"You said, you'd make a potion!" I yelled.

"I also said you had to catch me first."Shock added.

"That wasn't our deal! We had a deal!"

The witch came centimeters from my face and grinned.

"Our deal...just expired." She whispered in my ear. She pulled away and walked along side her cohorts.

"I should've killed you while I had the chance!" I snapped.

"Haha! Let's go." Lock smiled.

"Get back here! You sick! Sick! Disgusting! Creatures!" I yelled.

"Yeah." Barrel agreed.

"Two down." Shock annouced.

"Six more to go!" They all cheered. Lock turned the doorknob with his tail and walked away.

"They'll never believe you're me!" I yelled to Shock. "Jack didn't believe I was you."

"Actually when I bit you, I captured all your memories. Even when you were a baby. P.S Jack can see the evil in my eyes. Your just a goodie goodie." She said.

"Ha! Yeah, right!"

"You couldn't say cinnomin until you turned seven."

"Who can?"

"You couldn't pronouce Popcorn when you were five. You pronouced it, Popqwas!"

"It was extremely cute for your information!"

"Heh, sure."

She walked to the side of the door, leaving Barrel to guard me.

"I'll kill you if you don't fix my friends!" I yelled.

"Well, call me dead." She said softly with a smile. She slammed the door. Oogie disapeared, leaving Barrel and me alone. (Debie: My turn!)

"Sooo...do you have some more burgers?" He asked.

"No!" I snapped.

"Aw." Barrel sighed. An idea popped into my brain.

"But, I'll get some more if you come closer." I said. He walked closer.

"Like this?" He asked.

"Closer." I insisted.

"Like this?"

"Closer."

"Like this?"

"CLOSER!"

He came close to my face. I quickly slammed my head against his, knocking him unconsious. My head spun around. It was like sea-sickness.

"Ohhh, no one wins with the head slam!" I cried. Gaby slowly rose, feeling sick. She set a pen on my knee and fell to the ground near Barrel.

"Cute couple." I admitted. I reached for the pen.

"Gee, thanks, Gaby." I grumbled sarcastically. A flashback fleeted into my brain. (Gaby: I wrote this part)

_"Pass me the tape." Gaby insisted. _

_"Why?" I asked._

_"For the Halloween decorations." She laughed._

_"Oh." I sighed. I passed her some nearby duck-tape._

_"Cut a piece." She insisted._

_"No, I don't have scissors."_

_"Just use your teeth."_

_"Ew, no. That's gross and sticky."_

_"Really? This, coming from the girl who ate all the cottonballs in Boys and Girl's Club."_

_"Hey! One, it was a dare. And Two, please refer to number one."_

_"No, it wasn't! Hector dared ME."_

_"Well...One, I was hungry. And Two, Mrs. Ree was a bitch and I wanted to get her mad._

_"Mad? She was pissed! She made you run fifteen more laps!"_

_"Heh, it was worth it."_

I bit down into the tape and chewed it up.

"Ew. I really hope I don't use duck-tape any time soon." I sighed. I ripped some more tape off using my teeth.

"Wait a minute. This is duck-tape!" I snapped. I moved my arms aggresively and the tape moved with me. Some stuck to my arm. I ignored it and bolted out the door. I quickly clicked the pen to remove stress but instead of baring some ink, it transformed into a net. A blue net with a handle.

"Cool! Thank you, Gaby." I smiled. I ran into a room but to my surprise, a spider leaped on my face. It clinged on tightly with it's feelers! "AAAAH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" I shrieked. I crashed into a wall, crushing the bug.

"Ew! Spider guts!" I yelped, wiping my face with my sleeve. "I shall burn this shirt when I get home."

"IF you get home." Lock challenged. I swung my net at him but ducked and grasped the handle. He flipped me onto my back and threw a knives to me. I quickly moved around, hoping the blade would not reach me. "Hey!" A voice snapped. Cole tackled Lock and they exchanged anger in a slapfight. Lock ripped off Cole's shoes and Cole ripped of Lock's shoes. They both rolled to their feet and faced me. I grasped a gun from an officer's belt when he wasn't looking. I aimed it to Lock but...I couldn't tell who was who! They looked the same without their shoes. "Aw, crap. Not this." I cried.


	8. Chapter 8

(Debie: My turn, again)

"Debie! Don't shoot! I'm the real Cole!" One boy pleaded.

"He's lying! I'm the REAL Cole!" The other growled.

"Only one way to solve this..." I sighed. "What did you get me for my birthday to tease me?"

"A barbie!"

"Okay. What's my highest score in Guitar Hero?" I asked.

"13, 445, 778."

"What video game do I suck at?"

"Just Dance."

"Good. Okay, final question. What are YOU terrified of and why are you scared of it?"

It was silent. Cole never told anybody his fear but me.

"PUBLIC WATER FOUNTAINS!" The guy on the left blurted out. I loaded to gun.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ugh! To force a rainbow, angers God!" He snapped. I aimed the gun to the guy on the right.

"Wait!" He cried. "Debie, though Lock's evil now flows through my veins, I am still the Cole that stands before you."

I quickly pulled the trigger.

"AH! What the fuck, Debie!" He snapped.

"Oops, Sorry. Finger slipped." I said.

"Pfft... Bwahahahaha!" The guy on the left blurted out. He fell to the ground in laughter.

"Hello, Lock."

I shoved him in the net.

"Goodbye!" I exclaimed.

"There not real, dude. Bullets are fake." I said to Cole. I ran through the halls until I saw Sally. Well, not exactly. Just a part of her. It was hanging out from behind the curtain. I quickly grasped it only to realize, it was just her arm. Her fist slammed against my head multiple times. "Ow! Ow! Ow! UNCLE! UNCLE!" I yelped. Jack leaped in front of me to reveal a horrifying face. I gasped and backed away.

"There you are!" Meadow snapped. She threw me on stage next to Cole and Jason.

"Jack sent for us!" Cole exclaimed.

"Specifically!" I added quickly.

"By name!" Jason cheered.

"Lock."

"Shock."

"And Barrel!"

"Ah, yes. Halloween Town's finest trick or treaters." Jacob smiled. "I have a special job for you. It requires stealth...cunning!"

"And I thought you didn't like us, Jack." I giggled shyly. Jason, Cole and I giggled excitedly.

"Now, absolutely no one is know about it." Jacob snapped, pressing his boney fingertip on each of our noses. "Not. A. Soul!"

He leaned in whispered the whole plan into our ears. When he was done, Cole eagerly walked away. Jacob grasped his taill and yanked him back. He lifted him up like a kitten then, set him down next to us. "And leave that no good Oogie Boogie out of this!" Jacob snapped.

"Sure, Jack." Jason agreed.

"Of course, Jack." I said softly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jack." Cole grinned. We exchanged in evil giggles. For behind her backs, we crossed our fingers. We marched to our tree-house. Jason opened the door and we stepped in. _All: Kidnap Mister Sandy Claws? _

_Cole: I wanna do it. _

_Jason: Let's draw straws. _

_Me: Jack said we should work together. _

_Jason: Three of a kind. _

_Cole: Birds of a feather. Now and forever. Weeee. La la la la, Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight, throw away the key and then turn off all the lights. _

_Me: First we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait. When he comes a-sniffing we will snap the trap and close the gate. _

_Cole: Wait, I've got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man. Let's pop him in a boiling pot and when he's done we butter him up. _

_All: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box, bury him for ninety years then see if he talks. Me: Then Mister Oogie Boogie man, can take the whole thing over then, _

_Jason: He'll be so pleased I do declare, that he will cook him rare. Wheeee.. _

_Cole: I say that we take a cannon, aim it at his door and then knock three times and when he answers, Sandy Claws will be no more. _

_Me: You're so stupid. Think, now. If we blow him up to smithereens, we may lose some pieces and then _

_Both: Jack will beat us black and green. _

_All: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag, throw him in the ocean then see if he is sad. _

_Cole and I: Because Mister Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around, if I were on his boogie list I'd get out of town. _

_Jason: He'll be so pleased by our success, that he'll reward us, too, I'll bet, _

_All: Perhaps he'll make his special brew, of snake and spider stew. Mmm! We're his little henchman and we take our job with pride. We do our best to please him and stay on his good side. _

_Me: I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb. _

_Jason: I'm not the dumb one. You're no fun._

_Me: Shut-up! _

_Cole: Make me! _

_Me: I've got something, listen now, this one is real good, you'll see. We'll send a present to his door upon there'll be a note to read, now in the box we'll wait and hide until his curiosity entices him to look inside and then we'll have him, one, two, three. _

_All: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick, lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits, Mister Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see, lock him in a cage and then throw away the key!_

After our scene was over, I jumped up and ran through the halls. Sally stood in my way.

"You came back?" I gasped.

"I had to." She said softly.

"For this..." I replied, grinning and holding her arm.

"Yeees."

I quickly shoved her in the net along with her arm. I kept running.

"Here, Shockie! Come here, girl." I yelled.

"I'm not a cat." She sighed, laying on a post high up.

"Get down from there!" I snapped.

"No, you have to catch me."

"I'm serious, Shock. My friend doesn't have much life left!"

"Awww, that's too bad."

"Fix her!"

"Ha! Your funny."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I. You have to catch me. Then, I'll be forever in your favor. That's how Oogie did it and that's how'll do it."

"I don't have time for this, Shock."

"I have all the time in the world."

"Get down!"

"No."

"Shock, if you don't get down, so help me! I'll...I'll Super Shriek you out of that post!"

"Oh, yeah? Heh, go nutts."

"You leave me no choice."

I kicked the post as hard as I could.

"Oh, wow. The Super Shriek...scary scary." She yawned sarcastically. I slammed my net against the post.

"Wow. That was REALLY super." She said. "Oh, wait. No it wasn't."

I ran down the hall. Jack crept around, making sure I wouldn't sneak up on him. I quickly jumped up and shoved him in the net.

"Four down. Two more to go." I sighed. "I can't do this alone. I need Gaby."

I ran into the room Gaby was in. Cole stood over here.

"Cole, I sware I didn't kill her." I admitted.

"GA." He replied. (Gaby: I wrote the rest)

"What?" I asked.

"Garletic Atmosphere." Cole shrugged.

"I have no time to find out what that means...can you help?"

"With what?"

"How good are you at The Nightmare Before Christmas Video Game?"

"Good 'nuff."

"Cool! Help me catch Oogie."

"Oh, I know this! I went to last level."

I covered my ears. "Lalalalala! Don't tell me! I didn't finish the video game yet!"

"Are you serious!" Cole snapped.

"I just loved it so much. I didn't want it to end."

"Fine." He grumbled. We zoomed out the door and into a room.

"What'cha doing?" Meadow asked sweetly. She stood next to Jacob and Jason.

"Wait, if we're all here...Then, who is in the movie?" I asked.

"Uhhh..." Jason studdered. We looked at the door that was labeled, Onisac Roodpart.

"I bet it means something cool and evil. And -"

"Holy Crap, it's Casino Trapdoor spelled backwards." I cried. The floor moved under us and we fell through. We landed on a bumpy floor. It was game table. We looked around. It was the complete replica of Oogie's Lair. The floor spun around. "Woooaaaah." I said. We all ran around as the table spun.

"Get Meadow and Jacob out of here." I snapped.

"Yes m'am." Cole replied, saluting me. I grasped Jason's arm.

"Do you remember the Casino Scene in the movie?" I asked.

"All by heart." He replied. We quickly jumped over the spinning knives as Oogie sat above us, watching it all.

"Give me a boost." I insisted. He locked his hands together and I stepped up with both my feet. As I grasped the rail of the metal stairs above, something snapped in Jason's brain, causing him to let go of my foot. I quickly wrapped my arms around the rail so I wouldn't fall. My feet dangled. "Hand me the net!" I yelled. Before the net could even reach my grasp, Cole tackled Jason and ripped the item out of his hand. Jason fell off the table and into a giant drink. Ice cubes squished him into the sides. Cole shook his head, trying to rid of Lock's evil blood.

"Wait a second...Jason! Squirt water out of your mouth!" I shouted.

"But, it's beer! I can't drink that." He cried.

"We're in a movie! It's basically a cartoon! Just do it!" I yelled. Jason scooped up the liquid in his mouth and squirted it out onto Cole's head.

"AAAAH! PUBLIC WATER FOUNTAIN!" He screamed. Fear replaced Lock's blood and Cole was now himself. Cole quickly moved and climbed the stairs. Oogie didn't seem to be worried.

"Debie, give me your hand!" He shouted over the noise.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! You're crazy!" I screamed.

"Debie, I need you alive!"

"How do I know your the real Cole! How do I know something bad isn't going to happen!"

"Ugh! Debie, I don't want to do this in public." (Debs: Me turn)

"Do it to prove it."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Just do it, Cole!" Jason cried, trying not to drown.

"No! She'll never respect me, again." Cole grumbled.

"Doooo it!" I challenged.

"Ugh. Fine. I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world." He sighed.

"No! With more feeling!" I yelled.

"No."

"Dude, you sang it when we played that dancing game at Peter's Pizza!"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"I'm a barbie girl. In a barbie woooorld. It's fantastic, I'm made of plastic! C'mon, Barbie! Let's go party!"

"I'm not convinced. Jason are you convinced?"

"No, I'm not convinced." Jason agreed.

"Time for more drastic measures." I sighed.

"You mean -" Cole didn't dare complete his sentence.

"Yes. Sing the other song I like."

"Oh, well. It can't get any worse."

"DO IT!"

"Oh, I'm a gummy bear. Yes, I'm a gummy bear. Yeah, I'm nun nun nun nun nun nun nun nun nun nun nun...Oh yeah! I don't the the rest."

"Pfft, you don't know the first to begin with." Jason giggled.

"Hurray!" I cheered, clapping softly. I grasped his hand and he pulled me up.

"Aw, how cute." Oogie laughed. "Blegh! You'll never kill me. I'll come back. Stronger! Bigger!"

"I don't need to kill you!" I snapped. Cole locked his hands together and I used them as I boost. I leaped up and bared my net near Oogie. I captured Oogie's whole body using the net.

"I just need to catch you."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for taking the time to read this. Really means a lot. Anyways, Debie had to stay alittle longer in school. She needed to finish a Ready Writing assignment. She'll be back but for now, it's just me.**

**- Gabs!**

"Almost there." I groaned. I was pushing Jason up onto the normal ground. Jason rolled down the piece of rope and we both climbed up. Shock sat in the corner, playing with a bouncy ball. She looked up to reveal a smirk. Before I could even yell anything, she gave me a hug. "Uhhh, you aren't mad?" I asked.

"No, that was fun! I haven't had a fight...I mean, a fright like that in years! Phew." Shock exclaimed. "Thanks for the vacation, dude. Release my friends. I'll take it from here."

I handed her the net and she clicked the tip, releasing her friends. Lock broke a table he landed on. Jack and Sally landed on the floor. And Oogie...he broke three walls in his tracks. Barrel walked near me with Gaby in his arms.

"I believe this is yours." Lock smiled as he walked behind Barrel.

"Wait! Can I hold her alittle longer? She's like a kitten." He cooed.

"Uhhh, sure. Knock yourself out." I cocked an eyebrow. Shock walked in front of me. Barrel walked in front of Jason and Lock faced Cole.

"It's like looking in a mirror!" Barrel exclaimed.

"Man, I look hot." Lock said.

"I should wear that top more. It really looks cute with your shoes." Shock exclaimed, looking at my clothes.

"Can you fix us?" I asked.

"Fine, party pooper. Hand me your remote." She sighed.

"My what?"

"Your remote!"

"Uhhh..."

"You have got to be kidding me! Debie, if you ever end up in another situation like this, check you pockets."

Shock reached to my back.

"Woah, woah, woah, hands of the merchandise." I warned.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure the merchandise still needs to be delivered." Shock teased.

"Well, it's your body!" I snapped.

She yanked out the remote from my back pocket and showed it to me.

"First, aim it to your body and click erase. Then, click delete to rid the clothes." She explained.

"No, I'll keep them." I insisted.

"No way!"

"I really love that hat."

"I wear it everywhere!"

"Hey, can you get your blood out of my body?" I asked.

"Sorta. It wares off but for now on, your favorite thing in the world is pranking."

"Oh, geez."

"Yep. I'm worried about the kid over there, though."

"Jason?"

"Yeah. The one dressed like Barrel. It'll take alittle longer for him."

"It's alright. I can handle one monkey."

"Haha, I like you, kid."

"I'm serious about that hat, though."

"It's yours. I have millions more like it."

"Millions, eh? Then, I want three."

"Don't push it."

"Hey, I'm only human."

"And part witch."

We both walked away and I greeted Cole, who was now alone. I placed the hat over my head.

"Debie?" Cole called.

"Yeah, Cole?" I asked.

"What just happened here?"

"I guess we learned...if you slam a bottle on someone's head and hold them hostage, you'll get away with it at the end."

"That's not the moral!"

"I'm just really sore."

"Me too. I can't wait to go home."

"Home? The portal! THE MOVIE HASN'T ENDED!"

We both ran on stage only to see Meadow in the backround. The clock to Air Time was counting down.

"I don't know the words!" Jacob cried.

"And I have stage fright!" Meadow cried.

"Mind if we fill in?" A voice asked. We turned to see the whole crew. My friends mixed with Halloween Town. The clock counted down and we all took our place. My friends...ALL OF MY FRIENDS...sang the Final Reprise. I took a seat and watched the movie. Something made my hand feel warm. I looked down to see finger colliding with mine. Cole smiled at me warmly.

"So, did you feel like you won?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said softly. "Yeah, I did."

"Coolish."

"Debie, I -"

Gaby sat in the middle of us.

"Gabs! You're okay!" I exclaimed.

"It was a sleeping potion." She explained.

"Wait, what's the catch?" I asked.

"I shall act like a vampire for a month." She sighed.

"You better not be one of those vampires in Twighlight! All fast like and stuff."

"I won't. I'm an old timey vampires. An adventure time vampire."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Yay!"

We both rose and joined my friends. At the end of the movie, a portal opened. I clicked a nearby camera and shoved the photo in my pocket. I slowly pulled out the remote to make the portal stronger. Jacob and Meadow ran home, leaving me with Cole and Gaby. She hugged everyone. EVERYONE! Even the corpse child. "Thanks for the vampire powers, Shock." She said.

"No problem. Thanks for the vacation." Shock replied.

"Don't mention it." Gaby smiled.

"Now with great power comes great responsibility." Jack warned.

"Hehe, of course, Jack. I'll fly by when I have questions." She giggled.

"Won't you feel sore with all that flying?" Sally joked.

"WOOOAAH! Sally made her first joke." My friends and the trio gasped.

"Oh, haha. Very funny." She grumbled sarcastically. I hugged Sally.

"Will you be my sister?" I asked.

"Don't you already have a sister?" Sally asked.

"Pfft. I grew up with boys. No girls." I said.

"You get used to it." Shock sighed.

"Hey!" Oogie, Lock and Barrel snapped. Cole ran through the portal. It was more of a jumping-in kind of portal. Gaby hugged Shock. Then, Oogie.

"I want a kiss on the cheek." The boys insisted. She quickly kissed Lock's cheek and then moved on to Barrel. He moved and kissed her lips.

"Blegh!" She cried. Barrel quickly ran behind Jack, laughing his head off.

"I'll give you my Halloween Candy if you can kick his ass for me." Gaby insisted.

"Deal!" Shock exclaimed. Gaby leaped into the portal. I slowly dipped my foot in.

"You can stay." Shock whispered. I slowly turned around with a smile.

"I wish I could but..."

"But what?" Jack asked.

"But...I have presents to wrap. Test to take. I also want to be there when my family gets home."

"You'll forget about us." Lock sighed.

"No, I won't. I'll visit whenever I watch your movie." I replied.

"No, Debie." Barrel said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We have...we have to erase your memory." Shock said softly.

"No. I won't forget." I cried. "I refuse to!"

Sally grasped the remote and aimed it to my head.

"I'll always remember." I insisted.

"Sure. Sure, you will." Jack chuckled.

"And we'll never forget." The trio said in unision.

"What's your name, girl?" Doctor Finklestien asked.

"I'm Debie. And I'm your biggest fan." I annouced to everyone. Jack clicked a button on the remote and the room grew dark.

+!+!+!+!+!+!+

I awoken on the couch. I rested my head on Cole's shoulder. Everyone was asleep. I climbed to my feet. Something pricked me. It was the remote. I grabbed it and shoved it in a box. I slowly wrapped the box but, something caught my eye. It read, "Do Not Open. EVR!" I grasped the note. "What'cha got there?" Gaby yawned.

"Oh, it's a note from our friends." I replied. I heard a knock at the door. Having hope it was my family, I opened the door excitedly. It was a man, a woman and three children.

"It's you!" I exclaimed.

"I told you! You didn't erase her memory." The girl snapped.

"It's my first time." The woman admitted.

"Hey, young lady. Can you please look right here?" The man insisted. I looked at a camera. It flashed in my eyes. The next thing I saw was a photo. The cast from Halloween Town. Although, they looked different.

"What did you do last night?" The boy asked. I opened my mouth yet my mind drew blank.

"I. Do not. Know." I shrugged.

"Sorry for wasting your time." He sighed. They all walked away.

"Except for one thing." I said. They stopped in their tracks.

"What thing?" The woman asked.

"Eh, just a weird dream."

"Oh."

"Be careful."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm missing one of my snakes."

"A garden snake?"

"Python."

They all burst out of my yard. Laughs filled my head. My little prank was funny. Odd. Gaby layed upside down on the couch. She tapped her thumbs on her phone. Jason moaned in pain.

"What?" I asked.

"Too much cheese puffs!" He cried. Meadow yawned and stretched. Jacob layed on the Christmas supplies. I picked up a giant, long candy cane and poked his cheek. "Wake up." I yelled.

"Mmrh." He moaned, shifting so he could sleep better.

"Get up!" I shouted.

"Five more mintutes, mom." Jacob groaned.

"Yo mama gonna kick your ass if you don't get up!"

"Five. More. Minutes."

"Fork it, Fatty!"

I ripped the blanket from under him, causing him to fall on his face. I grabbed a box and shoved the DvD player in it along with the remote. I taped the wrapping paper around it perfectly. I taped the note on the box and wrote, "Be careful what you wish for."

Debie learned her lesson. But, there are still some more people who need to. For example, let's visit the future Debie and Gaby.

"Are you going to drive or me?" Gaby asked.

"Well, we need to get to the plane at two P.M." Debie sighed. Her son and daughter raced to her.

"Look what we found!" Jay, her son, exclaimed. He held an old photo in his hand. Gaby examined it with Debie peeking over her shoulder. It was a movie set. Debie held her arm over something. Air, I suppose. No one stood next to her. Only the original gang. Cole. Meadow. Jacob. Jason. Gaby. And Debie. "Which movie was this?" Debie asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember any movie set." Gaby sighed. Debie stared upon her young smiling face. Her frown grew into a warm smile.

"Well, We need to go." She sighed.

"Why so soon?" Cassy, her daughter, asked.

"We have an interview to go to. We'll be back in a month." Debie said. "You're babysitter will be here in five minutes."

The two woman drove away after locking the kids inside the house.

"What could we do for five minutes?" Jay asked.

"We can look through the basement." Cassy suggested. The two siblings zoomed downstairs and into the basement. They dugged through the junk.

"What's this?" Cassy asked, pulling a blanket off a box.

"Humble Harry's Wish Booth," They read outloud in unision. Jay shoved a coin in the slot of the old booth.

"We wish we our life was like a video game!" They exclaimed in unision. Gears spun. Lights lit up. A game remote squirmed out of the slot. Humble Harry's eyes opened and he opened his arms. A mischievious smile spread upon the genie's face. "Your wish is my command."

**AN: The End! I wrote the part about the kissing and down. Hehe. For the last time, I don't like Cole. Hoped you enjoy the story. **

**- Debie:)**


	10. DISCLAIMER NOTE

I don't own any of the NMBC things. Not the songs. Nor the characters. I do not own the Lion King reference. The Hash Slinging Slasher belongs to Spongebob Squarepants. I do not own anything except for my OCs.


End file.
